Fire Blossoms
by ScrewNali
Summary: What happens when Natsu becomes E.N.D and accidentally hurts Lucy? Contains EndLu and NaLu cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I was almost done writing this chapter, I saved it into Microsoft Word, and when I come back to it, the file's gone! So I have to rewrite it and I'm really pissed off ****. So I don't know how many chapters I'm going to do for this. I wanted to include info from the manga but considering how many people don't read the manga, this story will be based off the anime only. Also, this story is written during no specific arc. Finally, I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

_Natsu's POV_

Cherry blossoms. That's the scent that woke me from my slumber. Nostrils flaring, I jolted up only to receive a splintering headache. Pushing the pain aside, I glance around to get a sense of my surroundings. I was in a tidy little room, with three plain white beds pushed against the wall, with me in the middle one. In between the beds were small nightstands, with the one to the left holding a lamp and a glass of water. A rectangle of moonlight slid from a window nestled into the wall on my right. On the wall across from me stood an old vintage cabinet holding medicine and potion bottles resting inside. I glance at the source of the cherry blossom scent: Lucy Heartfilia. She was facing me, eyes closed, head resting on the back of a backwards-facing chair. As I look at the tears on her cheek and the grimace adorning her lips, I think in fury, _WHO DARES DO THIS TO HER?!_ Just then, another splintering headache crashes into my skull, much worse than the one before. I grip my head as forgotten memories flood my eyes like an unwanted nightmare.

_Gray stands in attacking position in front of me, black marks covering half his body, his purple Ice Devil Slayer ice adorning his arms in spiky shards like deadly spears, his midnight hair flowing in the wind. I take notice of my shadow below me and am appalled when I see shadowy horns protruding out of the top of my head. My vision is directed back to the Ice Mage and take notice of who is pulling on his arm. "Please, you don't have to do this!" Lucy cried, trying to pull Gray away from the fight. "We have to do this; we have no other choice! I was given this magic to slay E.N.D and I will make sure I get the job done!" Gray yelled, pushing Lucy to the ground. "Gray, Natsu is still in there, I know it! I don't want Natsu to die!" Lucy exclaimed, tears rolling down her face. "Natsu is already dead Lucy, and soon E.N.D will be too!" Gray roared, anger and determination set in his eyes. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" yelled a deeper and raspier version of my voice. My bare feet (which are now maroon, scaly claws) kick up the rocky terrain as I launch myself forward with blinding speed at Gray, who managed to block himself just in the nick of time. Feet dragging backwards against the rock, Gray flung me through the air into a boulder 20 yards away. Watching blood pour out of my mouth onto the ground, I felt heat build up in my body. I launch myself forward screaming, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" as fire billows out of my mouth in a huge blast towards Gray. Lucy tries to tackle Gray out of the way just as he releases Devil Slayer Ice at me. I watch helplessly as the blast engulfs the both of them. Gray's ice missed the blast and since I was in the sir, even if I could control what's happening, I could only watch as the ice completely entrapped me. In the reflection of the ice, I saw something truly terrifying: black, slitted pupils with red irises laying on a black background; maroon scales covering all the skin that I could see, save for a pair of pointed ears sticking out of tufts of salmon-colored hair; a gaping maw littered with razor-sharp teeth that looked like they could cut through flesh with ease. Through the ice, I spotted Lucy on the ground covered in scratches, bruises, and burns. Gray was lying next to her in similar conditions, though not as severe. The last thing I see before blacking out is Wendy and Porlyusica rushing over to heal their injuries._

Myeyes snap open, and the headache soon fades away. Realization quickly strikes me, and I look over at Lucy immediately. If you look closely through the darkness, save for the single beam of moonlight, you can still see some small burns here and there. I thrust the covers off myself and stand next to the bed, my fists rolled into balls. _I-I couldn't have… _I thought, refusing to believe it. _I-I p-promised that I would always protect my guild, my nakama… a-and I hurt, no, almost killed, not just any nakama, but my Lucy… _One look at her slight remaining burns then made up my mind. I lightly and carefully picked up Lucy from the chair, brought her over to my bed, draped the covers over her, and walked over to the window. Noticing my sandals by the cabinet, I grabbed them and quickly slid them on. I then turned my attention back to the window. "If protecting my guild and nakama means leaving them, then I have no choice." I mutter under my breath. I heard Lucy start to stir in her bed. Realizing I had to move quickly, I unlocked the window. Lucy's eyes show open and she half-yelled, "Natsu?!"And I immediately flung open the window and jumped out as fast as I could. The second she said my name, she lunged out of bed towards the window and grabbed onto my scarf while hanging out of the window by one hand. "NATSU ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU REALIZE HOW HIGH UP WE ARE?!" I look down and take in the fact that the window was more than 20 feet off the ground. I'm always perfectly fine after jumping out of the window in Lucy's apartment when she kicks me out. Due to my current condition however, if Lucy didn't catch me, I probably would've broken both of my legs. "I'm sorry Luce but-" "Natsu, we're going inside. NOW." I've never heard Lucy so demanding before, but I had no other choice. "-This is for your sake." I said as I unraveled the scarf off my neck.

** 1,088 words now and a lot more to go! So, what do you think of the first chapter of my first fanfic, "Fire Blossoms"? If you didn't notice already, this fanfic is going to be a combination of Nalu and Endlu ^w^. Can you wait for the adorableness, because I sure can't! I'm sorry if it will take a couple of days until you get another chapter, I want to write my chapters down in a notebook before I type out the final draft. This makes it much easier for me to make good quality chapters (at least, I hope they are). Well, that's all for now. Until next time **✌!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter! So I'm taking this fic seriously and I researched Lucy's height (5'5") and Natsu's height (5'9") which leaves about a 10 foot gap between Natsu and the ground. I then researched the injuries a normal person would get from falling that height (a fractured spine), but since Natsu is Natsu, I'm gonna lessen the damage. Also, before the story continues, during my research I found out that Natsu and Lucy both have blood type AB. And AB can only receive and donate blood with AB! So c'mon Mashima, confirm it already ^w^. Lastly, I do not own Fairy Tail. Let's start the story!**

Natsu's POV

As my feet hit the mildew sprinkled grass and the hard soil, excruciating pain shoots through my feet into my spine. My legs cave in as I collapse onto my hands and knees. Gasping for air I glanced up at Lucy, who is slowly crawling into the window, my scarf still grasped tightly in her hand. The scent of approaching rain enters my nostrils. Quickly looking back at my scarf, I run into the forest as fast as my screaming back and feet would let me. The pain feels like Erza is stabbing her swords into my ankles and back over and over again with every step I took. Hopefully the rain would wash away my scent, the last thing I want right now is Gajeel and Wendy on my tail. They just wouldn't understand. Images of Lucy on the rocky floor, scratches all over, large dark bruises, and burns everywhere the eye can see, to Lucy crying by my bedside. I push those thoughts aside as an extremely familiar town comes into view behind the trees.

Lucy's POV

I finally dragged myself through the window, Natsu's scarf in hand. I watched as Natsu's figure slipped away into the forest as a light drizzle started to settle in. _How could he just lunge out of a two-story building and abandon Fairy Tail like this? _I thought as tears fell down my cheeks into the dragon scale patterned scarf I clutched in both hands. Knees collapsing to the hardwood floor, I buried my face into the fabric, the scent of firewood and smoke flooding my nose as more tears threatened to come down. Memories came barreling through my head of our adventures, our laughter, our tears, our smiles, our frowns. _"Look Natsu, I just got the Fairy Tail emblem tattooed on my hand!" I said to Natsu, showing him my hand as he looked at me with his signature toothy smile. "I'm all fired up now!" "Aye sir!"_ More tears cascaded down my cheeks like a waterfall._ The same guy that brought me to Fairy Tail while saving me from some woman-kidnapping Salamander wannabe, the same guy who pulled me back up when I was laying in the sandpit crying at The Grand Magic Games, the same handsome, adorable guy who- _I grabbed my cheeks as I felt my entire face flare up. _W-where are these thoughts coming from? He's my nakama, that's it! _Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I ran to go tell the others what Natsu just did.

Natsu's POV

"Thank you sir, have a nice day!" said the cheerful pharmacist working at the medicine and potions shop. Putting my purchase in the right pocket of my cloak purchased at a clothing shop, I pulled the hood up over my pink locks, covering them as I walked back into Magnolia Square. I made my way over to the train station. "Hello sir, what town will you be going to?" A lady at the ticket booth asked kindly, paying no attention to the creepy man in a cloak with the hood over his head, traveling out of town with no luggage, limping like he just got hit by a bus. I reached into my left pocket, pulling out a map of Fiore I snagged from a tourist booth, and pointed to a spot on the map. "There please" I replied tiredly. I felt like I was going to collapse at any moment. She blinked. "Ok well a train traveling there will arrive in about 15 minutes. That'll be 2,186 jewel please." I reached into my left pocket again and pulled out the jewel she asked for. I always keep money stashed on me for emergency purposes. I think this moment can be deemed an emergency. She handed me my ticket and looked at me quizzically as if she thought she recognized my voice from somewhere, but she said nothing as I walked away and leaned against a wall waiting for the train to come. I popped one of the tablets in my mouth from the container in my right pocket. I think the pharmacist called it Dramamine or something, a new motion sickness drug she said. 15 minutes later, a train pulled up in front of me, it's brakes screeching against the tracks. I walked inside and dropped myself into a seat by the doorway, my body screaming in pain and tiredness. As the train chugged along to it's fateful destination, I felt no sickening sensation in my stomach, no dizziness in my head. _Wow, this stuff is amazing! _I thought. I decided to doze off on the train now that I actually can. I perked up when I heard the train conductor say, "We have now arrived at Crocus. Please exit in a calm and orderly fashion."

**Hey guys! I apologize if you've already started reading this chapter before I removed it, I forgot to read over this chapter and make sure there are no spelling mistakes so I removed the chapter for a couple minutes. Don't worry, these author notes will get a lot shorter. So when I say jewel, I am going to say the price in the amount of yen. 2,186 "jewel" is around $20, for those of you wondering. Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, I wanted to make this chapter end the right way. For those of you that have forgotten, Crocus was the town where the Grand Magic games are held and is the capital of Fiore. So it is now 12:58 am as I am finishing this chapter in my notebook. Jeez, I really need to write my chapters at a better time. Dramamine is indeed a pill that stops the nausea and dizziness you get from motion sickness. I've taken the stuff before, and I was originally going to make Natsu wait a half hour for the train because that's how long it usually takes for Dramamine to take effect, but it would've been ridiculous if Lucy and the others couldn't get to him in a half hour. Also, Dramamine works better if there's something in your stomach to digest along with the tablet. What's my answer to both of these? It's a magic world so anything makes sense here **** That's all for now, until next time ****!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***slams head against desk repeatedly* I can't apologize enough to make up for how long I made you guys wait for this chapter! I had no idea what to do with this chapter, but there's nothing a little writing-a-chapter-at-midnight can't fix! So I've been thinking, since this fanfic is about halfway over after this chapter, what should I do for my next story? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my next fanfic won't be on this website. It will be called "Be You Already" on Wattpad under the name Nalu4Lyf3 (I'll edit this name later if its incorrect). It will be an awesome story about being yourself and not caring what others think. It won't be based off any show, movie, or book so idk how many people are going to read it, so when you see this story appear on Wattpad, be sure to check it out please ****. I'm trying to keep these author's notes really short, I really am, and I apologize if you won't get another fic from me on this website for a while, I plan on posting art of the characters for every chapter so I have to use Wattpad. Without any further ado, let's begin chapter 3!**

No one's POV

Feet slapped against the muddy, rain-drenched earth as Lucy led Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Makarov through the shadowy forest to Magnolia. Dark gray clouds spread out among the sky like a blanket, stretching as far as the eye can see. Rain drenched down upon the small party as they navigated quickly through the maze of trees. "Gajeel, Wendy, can you pick up Natsu's scent at all asked Lucy as she almost smacked face first into a low-hanging branch. Both pointed their noses into the air and sniffed, trying to filter out the scent of rain, looking for Natsu's, but to no avail. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't smell Natsu anywhere. This rain is washing out all the other scents." Wendy stated as the Iron Dragon Slayer simply nodded in agreement at her statement. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Wendy screamed as her shoe connected with a root sticking out of the earth, bringing her crashing down to the muddy forest floor. Levy ran up to her, grasping her hand with her own, and pulled her back up to her feet. "Are you ok Wendy-chan?" Levy asked as she brushed the mud off Wendy's face. "I'm ok Levy, but we have to keep moving. Look, I'm starting to see Magnolia now exclaimed Wendy as she pointed in the direction they were running in. All members of the party looked in the direction she was pointing in. Sure enough, if one looked closely, they could see the vague outlines of buildings against a grim background. "C'mon! We don't have time to waste!" Lucy stated, her tears hidden by the rain as they ran as fast as their legs could take them. "Jeez, stupid flamebrain, what the hell were you thinking?" Gray yelled angrily as he caught up with the others.

Natsu's POV

The sun gleamed a fiery orange, basking the sky in it's warm light. White fluffy clouds leisurely strolled across the sky as happy trees danced with the cool billowing wind. This was my view from the Grand Magic Games Coliseum wall. When the games aren't being held, the Coliseum is open to the public, but no one else was in the Coliseum at this time of day. _It must be about 7:30 am right now, _I thought to myself as I watched the few awake in town open up shop for the day. I yawned tiredly and grabbed the apple next to me I had carefully picked from a tree in the forest outside Crocus. I slipped my teeth into the perfectly-ripe apple's flesh and bit off a chunk. I chewed the piece in my mouth, letting the sweet red delicious's flavor flood my mouth as I thought back to the recent events. _Should I have done that? They may think that was really reckless, but they'll thank me soon enough. _I reassured myself as I took another bite of my apple. My mind immediately drifted to Lucy. _Lucy…_ My thoughts went back to her as she screamed "NATSU?!" with such fear in her voice, and later the determination that took it's place as she ordered me back into the house right away. _I promised I would protect Lucy from all harm, and instead I almost killed her… _I thought of her golden glowing hair, her brown sparkling eyes, her angelic smile, her luscious lips… I reeled back at these thoughts in my mind. _What's with these thoughts? She's my nakama, that's it! _A sharp, pulsing pain throttled my body onto my hands and knees, my apple rolling aside. Gasping for breath, the last thing I remember is maroon, scaly claws where my hands used to be.

Lucy's POV

As we were calling out Natsu's name into the wind while walking around Magnolia helplessly, Erza suggested that we split up to cover more ground in hopes of finding him sooner. Just as we were about to put Erza's plan into action, a small, stout man wearing a tailored suit, his face adorned with a moustache curled at the tips, his squinted eyes located underneath plain brown hair, approached us. "Excuse me, but are you looking for your pink-haired friend" he inquired, startling the small party. "Yes kind sir, have you seen him anywhere?" asked Erza hopefully, knowing she had a good lead. "Why yes, he popped in here to buy himself a cloak and walked out to the pharmacist on the other side of the road." The man explained. "Thank you sir, you have been a great help to us." Said Makarov as he nodded to the man, who nodded in return. "Stop by again soon chuckled the man as he watched the team enter the medicines and potions shop. "Hello, how can I help you?" asked the woman kindly. "We were wondering if you saw a hooded man enter this shop this morning." stated Levy, looking to the kind lady in hopes for an answer of any kind. "Hmmmmmmmm I did see a man with a cloak and pink hair walk in here this morning. He told me he wanted to get out of Magnolia but he didn't know where to go. I thought it was strange that he wasn't with anyone, even Happy, but I told him Crocus is a good place to go. He bought some Dramamine, a new motion sickness drug, and walked out of my shop and put his hood on. So a hooded man didn't enter my shop, he left it." The woman joked, hoping to brighten their obvious gloomy mood. "Thank you so much ma'am, you did a great service to us." Erza said as she shook the lady's hand and walked out of the shop with the rest of the team. They soon arrived at the train station, bought their tickets, and waited patiently for the train. After about 20 minutes, the train screeched to a halt in front of them and the team got on board while Gajeel and Wendy hesitantly followed behind. As the train rolled along to Crocus, Wendy and Gajeel keeled over in their seats, their faces turning green. "Why is the room spinning…" "Damn, I'm gonna hurl any sec now." Erza walked over to the two sitting side by side and fixed the problem real quick with a fatal blow to the gut each. "It should only take about 45 minutes to get there so just settle down." Erza stated as the others sweatdropped. As the train slammed on the brakes in front of the city, both Fairy Tail's and the other passenger's jaws dropped to the ground at the sight before them. Instead of the glorious city of Crocus, laying before them was a city of fire and smoke. Fire billowed out of every building and covered every tree. Smoke filled the city like a poisonous fog. As the other passengers rushed to the conductor to get back to Magnolia, the Fairy Tail team looked closely through the smoke and fire and noticed a lone figure standing in the middle of the city, wearing a pink head of hair and a cloak flapping in the wind.

**So what do you think of this chapter? So you will probably get one chapter a week for this story until its completion, because I will be working on "Be You Already" on Wattpad under the name Nalu4Lyf3**. **I should be posting my first chapter for that story in 2-3 days, so please go check it out ^w^ . I'm not going to say anything about it, except for the fact that it will be an original story, with original characters! If you don't want to and you aren't into those kinds of stories, that's fine, I won't force you to read it, I'm just saying you'll be getting chapters for this story less often and you won't get a fanfic from me on this website until I finish that story. That's all for now, until next time, ****!**


	4. Sorry guys:(

Hey guys ScrewNali here! I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter update and I truly am sorry, over the past year I've been dealing with some stuff that caused me to lose motivation in continuing the story. The next chapter is still in the rough drafts rn and has been that way for a while so I'm sorry for anyone that wanted another chapter, it may be a while until my motivation comes back so please be patient. Thank you for understanding :)


End file.
